Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit, and more particularly to a delay lock loop.
Description of the Related Art
As technological developments have progressed, the number of circuits integrated into a single integrated circuit (IC) have increased. Each of circuits integrated into a single IC operates according to a clock signal. However, the clock signal is easily affected by the manufacturing process or temperature. When the clock signal is shifted, the IC cannot work normally.